


Crimson Melancholy

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, I'm Going to Hell, Kind of fucked up, Knifeplay, M/M, Mention of skull fucking, Mentions of Death, Skull Fucking, Smut, Talk of murder, mentions of holding intestines, mentions of putting down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: "Do you want to fuck me, Chan?" Felix mocked, looking for any reaction from the straight-faced man in front of him."Yes.""Then fuck me," Felix purred like a kitten, crawling forward onto the table. His robe falling down of his shoulders, revealing his delicate, pale, collarbones.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Crimson Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :: This is pure fiction, I do not condone or approve of anything that happens in this. Lots of blood and gore talk ahead, so please leave if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> Please read tags!!
> 
> DO NOT REUPLOAD

Felix sat at the dining table, a slim blade held between his two fingers delicately balanced between them as he waited patiently for one of his men to arrive to entertain his dark fantasies. His eyes fixated on the small butterfly knife that he always carried in the jacket of his suit jacket. The simple blade held so many delicious, bloody memories in the small blade.

The countless times that very knife had torn through some poor personally messy when Felix was having one of his temper tantrums. The sharp blade able to slice through deep tissue like melted butter, splitting skin, red oozing and filling the gaping slice. Felix shivered at the memory, his belly feeling warm and tight as he thought about the next time he would use that very knife on someone again, hopefully, it would be tonight. 

It had already been approximately 345 seconds since Felix had sent that incompetent trainee down to grab the new recruitment— Felix was growing rather impatient. He almost stood up from the table and found someone to blame for keeping him waiting, that was until he heard the tiny click of the front door. 

A dark-haired boy walked through the door, his facial expression unchanging as he walked calmly into the darkroom and sat down at the end of the table. 

"Name?" Felix interviewed hastily, his patients growing thinner by each passing moment. 

"Christopher, but people call me Chan,” The dark-haired boy spoke, his dark eyes staring directly at Felix. This was new for Felix as no one ever looked him directly in the eyes.

"And what is a good-looking boy like you doing working for someone like me?" Felix asked, spinning the blade carelessly between his fingers. 

"Money," Chan answered honestly. Both of their eyes still fixated on each other. 

"And?" Felix questioned, tilting his head curiously, a devilish smile on his lips. 

"I'm well known for my precise aim."

A fire flickered in Felix's eyes, "A gunman. Do tell me more?"

"What do you want me to tell?" The boy questioned slowly. His eyes dull like he was becoming bored with all pointless questions. This only sparked the fire in Felix more. He was so incredibly intrigued by this individual. 

"How many people have you killed?" Felix questioned next. 

"I don't keep count." 

"Everyone keeps count, don't be shy," Felix purred, his crotch tightening at the thought of the man, Chan, exploding somebody's brains out in front of him, he would surely fuck him on spot. Not caring about the blood and mess of brains splattered on the ground as they fuck in a pool of warm blood, a freshly dead corpse right beside them. 

"43.”

"Do you want to kill me chan?" Felix whined, leaning further into the table. 

"No."

"Shame, I know I would be fucking cute with a bullet in my head," Felix tutted, rolling his eyes

Felix knew he would look beautiful laying in a pool of his blood sometimes, a gaping hole in the middle of his head. He hoped the gun holder would fuck his brains while they were still warm. 

"You would sir," Chan hummed, his brows furrowing as if he was actually thinking about it. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Chan?" Felix mocked, looking for any reaction from the straight-faced man in front of him. 

"Yes."

"Then fuck me," Felix purred like a kitten, crawling forward onto the table. His robe falling down of his shoulders, revealing his delicate, pale, collarbones. 

Chan swallowed hard, standing up and kicking the chair back with his boot. He stalked to the table, grabbing the silver-haired boy by his hair. He pulled back, half-smiling as the boy whimpered under him as he yanked him to the edge of the table. 

"You talk a lot," Chan growled, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a jet black Ballester–Molina that was tucked away in its pretty holster. 

He held the muzzle of the gun against the freckle-faced boy's mouth. Watching as the boy parted his lips, welcoming the barrel of the gun to rest against his tongue. Felix shivered at the metallic taste on his tongue, but the real kicker was when he ran his tongue over the muzzle of the gun. The burn of tangy gunpowder made his dick burn with excitement. Chan has used the gun recently and that was just so fucking hot o Felix. 

"You're pathetic, " Chan mused, pushing the gun further into the boy's mouth as he pulled his head back. "You're an embarrassment to your family's name. So desperate and hard with a gun in your mouth. I have half the mind to put you down right now." 

Felix whimpered, his eyes fluttering as he squeezed his thighs together tightly. The silky fabric of his robe getting in the fucking way of everything. Chan pulled the gun from the boy's lips, intrigued by the way his disgusting tongue seemed to follow not wanting the gun to move. 

Chan clenched his jaw, his teething grinding together as he hummed softly to himself. He was genuinely disgusted at the pretty boy in front of him. How willing and desperate he was to give control to someone who was completely below him on the hierarchy ladder. He must have had screw or two lost in the stupid brain of his. Killing him would be an easy solution to ease his disgust, but he was genuinely intrigued by how far he could take it. 

Felix clicked his tongue, his dark eyes looking up to the dark-haired man who was still gripping his hair tightly. He pulled his head forward his lips parting as he spoke, "If you don't fuck me, I'll cut you into fucking pieces." 

Felix brought up the knife that was still in his fingers, the knife gliding across the thin skin near his collar bone that was exposed by the loose black t-shirt, a single strip of bead blood appeared. A shallow cut similar to a minor cat scratch. Felix used a single finger to smear the small amount of blood, enjoying the way he turned Chan's pale skin a pretty pink. 

"You're such a fucking brat," Chan groaned, releasing his grip of hair roughly, loving the way the boys head bobbed back like some kind of dumb doll. 

Felix scoffed, "You got some balls." 

Chan skimmed his finger over the safety of the gun, clicking it off as he pointed the muzzle of the gun into the boy's temple. Felix spread his dangling legs open like a perfect whore, his robe hiding nothing, his pale body on display as he licked at his teeth. His eyes lowering to the obvious tent Chan was pitching in his jeans. 

"I'll fucking kill you," Felix purred while grabbing a fistful of Chan's shirt. The gun bouncing against the side of his head as he pulled Chan between his legs. He leaned forward, his tongue gliding across the tiny cut that had already clotted, " You intrigue me. And when something intrigues me, I play with it until it's begging to be put out of its misery." 

Chan hummed back in response, not having anything to add to the conversation, with ample knowing that anything he said would mean jack shit to the freckle-faced boy. Instead, he would show him. He would show him that he's not some toy that will be broken easily. They were both an equal level of fucked up, and Chan was now intrigued to see who would be the first to break. 

Chan was now on the ground, compliments of Felix himself as carelessly flinging himself forward-- knocking them both down onto the ground. Felix was lucky that Chan had not placed his finger against the trigger and that he had some control of his hand as they tumbled to the ground. Felix wasted no time, the sound of his knife tearing through cloth echoed in the silent penthouse. Chan pinning the muzzle of the gun back to his temple. Felix smirked devilishly, twirling the blade that ripping the shirt, down into the soft flesh. He applied pressure and ripped the knife back, watching as the muscles spasmed around the deep cut right down the middle of his chest. 

Chan clenched his jaw. The stringing of the cut turning him on a lot more than he would ever care to acknowledge or admit. He stared at the silver-haired boy taking in the way his eyes glistened with excitement, his hands reaching forward and pressed down against the wound. The blood was warm to the touch, one of the many things that Felix adored about playing with blood. It reminded him how truly alive a person could be. He found himself wondering how Chan's intestines would look wiggling in his small hands while he rode him. 

Felix was already prepared. His ass stretched out and pre-lubed as this was a game that he had started and there was nothing more that he hated, then being at his and still having to stretch himself. He pulled up his sticky wet hands, extending out his long arms and pressed the palm of his hand onto Chan's cheek, smearing the blood across his face, "so pretty," he cooed constantly. Chan hummed, nuzzling his head into the boy's hand. Chan was a man of few words, but right now he wanted to curse. And moan like some fucking imbecile. He wasn't supposed to indulge himself, but here he was wanting to be cut into pieces by the one and only— Lee fucking Felix. 

"You're such a bitch, " Chan taunted, " A pathetic whiny bitch." 

Felix whined louder, his hands fumbling as he hastily undid the top of the irritating jeans that were getting in the fucking way of the cock that he wanted to ride. Felix didn't even care to look at the size of the cock that he would be taking, he simply sunk down on it, gasping sharply as he felt how thick it was, stretching him out further then he has expected. Felix took his knife and carved two more lines coming out from the straight line. A beautiful bleeding 'F' carved right into Chan's fucking chest. 

"And you're the bitches pet now," Felix hissed, his eyes fluttered open and closed as he began to move his hips. The knife coming up to nick his own wrist, before dropping the knife onto the hardwood floor beside him. He moved his hand watching in beautiful bliss as the blood dripped on his new pet's tummy and face. 

Chan blinked as the droplets of blood hit his face, his breathing hitched as Felix moved around him…. His tight walls compressing against him, Felix was like nothing he has ever felt before. He was going to cum much too fast. The sting of the burn, the warmth of the blood, the gun gripped tightly in his hand pointed at the boy's beautiful fucking face. 

Felix ran his hands over his chest, basking in the crimson paint on his skin. He felt like a fucking god. A fucking immortal entity that could not be killed. He grabbed the hand that gripped the gun, maneuvering it toward his mouth. His tongue curling over the muzzle of the gun as he pulled it into his mouth, tongue fucking the muzzle of the gun as he rocked his hips. 

"Gonna cum," Chan panted, his free hand reaching up to grip Felix's slim waist tightly, holding him in place as he buckled his hips. Chan was inpatient though, he hardly waited until he was down coming before he was pulling the gun out of the boy's mouth and pushing him off of him. 

Felix fell back against the floor, his head slamming right into the hard work. The awful smashing sound was like music to Chan's ears, he adjusted himself and without warning pushed the barrel of the gun pressed right into the boys stretched hole. 

"Fucking cunt, " Felix panted out, a small pool of blood forming under his head. His eyes shut as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of Chan fucking him with the gun. He couldn't help but admire the way his gun looked covered in his cum. 

"Fucking bitch," Chan mocked. "Should I put the little bitch out of its misery?"

Felix hummed rocking his hips, his cock twitching against his spasming, shaking tummy. "Please, fucking do it."

Chan pulled the trigger, a smirk pulled at his lips. The gun fired. 

Felix came harder than had ever come in his life. His cum splashing up onto his red tummy and onto his face, his body spasming in shock. He closed his eyes tight, panting hard. He was still fucking alive and coursing with adrenaline. 

"Did you actually think it would be that easy, I'm not done with you yet," Chan grumbled, pulling his gun up to his view, "Plus you owe me a new gun now you fuck." 

"Get me up off the floor and can have whatever you want, " Felix groaned, his hand reaching up to feel the minor cut on the back of his head that was already clotted. 

Chan sighed but obliged as he picked up the boy and followed his directions to where the bathroom was. Both boys sat silently under the stream of water, washing away their sins down the drain of pink water. Felix was between the dark-haired boy legs, his head pressed against his chest and his eyes shut as the water streamed down on him. 

"Tomorrow I want to watch you shoot someone, " Felix spoke warmly, his hand reaching out to find the others. Lacing their fingers together. 

Chan hummed, "Only if you play with them while they bleed out." 

Felix couldn't help smile… Maybe Chan was someone he wanted to keep around. 


End file.
